Izuku " Deku " Midoriya
Izuku is one of the many residents who resides in Cul de Carbon, originating from Poste De Bac. Personality and Traits Izuku is a sort of bipolar young man most of the times. He switches from being a totally hotheaded, arrogant jerk, to a calm, caring man with serious issues. He's mostly just a troubled soul due to the countless misfortunes he's been through during his time in Poste and Carbon. History Izuku originates from japan, and went to the Orudera Junior High School prior to entering U.A. In his world, 80% of the population have some sort of superpower coined as " quirks" . Unfortunately, he was part of the 20% who was born naturally without one. This resulted in bullying from his peers and serious self esteem issues. Eventully, he gained the power of the legendary hero, All Might. 'Cul-De-Carbon' He moved to Cul-De-Carbon to escape the horrors of Poste, and to leave his pathetic life there behind him. It was here that his torment really began, however. It was this torment that shaped him into the husk of what he once was today. Relationships Red - Red was one of the first friends he ever had when he arrived here. Soonafter hanging out with her, and a young girl named Alluka, he and Red began a relationship. But due to many outside problems and Red's poor mental state, they broke up, and she ended up joining the League of Villians. After spending weeks training with new abilities to go and save her, he succeeded, and their relationship unoffically started up once more. Unfortunately, it didn't get to properly reconnect before she died yet again, with argueabley was the kicker to Izuku's mentallity and personality as a whole. After her spirit fused with his soul to try to help guide him, and pathetically failing, he managed to revive her yet again, yet, like most things in Izuku's life, it isn't the same as it once was. Alluka - Alluka was Izuku's first friend in Carbon, growing very close to her in a short period of time. He thinks of her as like a little sister, and would sacrifice his own life to keep her safe and secure. Richard - Richard is the man who Izuku looks up to the most, thinking of him like a father figure. Whever or not this is good is debateable. Izuku cares greatly for Richard, wishing to reclaim his honor by defeating the man known as " Plague Knight. " Kenshiro - During the time Red was kidnapped by the league of villians, Kenshiro was the light of hope that helped Izuku realize all hope was not lost, and trained him in the art of Hokuto Shinken. Unfortunately, after he, Richard, and some other man fought a literal god, Kenshiro gave up his life so that Izuku could live. Izuku holds himself responsible over Kenshiro's death, and promises to pass on the torch that is Hokuto Shinken. Izuku Midoriya - Either reffering to himself or the countless other versions of him in Carbon, one things clear. He hates them all. Mostly out of jealously, that most of them are well better off than he is at this time. Abilities Hokuto Shinken - Due to the intensity of his training with it, he's pretty much mastered this martial art, along with unlocking its ultimate ability, due to him experiencing true sorrow, and true love. Hamon- Due to several Hamon users giving their lifes to heal and revive Izuku, he's naturally VERY gifted with this art. Aikido - A martial art he's learning to properly defend himself, and fulfill his goal of becoming the strongest in Carbon. One for All - One for All is the ability he started off with, gifted to him by All Might himself for being deemed worthy. Due to his 4 year long training with it, he can use 100% at max without risking too much injury. However, if he goes beyond that, a limb or two typically explodes or combusts. Category:Established Characters